My Eternity
by S.F. Card
Summary: I tried once again, to reach down with my mind and hear hers. I groaned inwardly when all I got was her father’s. “Edward.”I froze instantaneously. I shouldn’t have come here, I thought to myself. I should have just left her and that Mike Newton alone.


_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all related items belongs to their respective owners. I in now way shape or form own anything in relation, or conjuntion to the Twilight Franchise. No copyright intended. **_

_My breath hitched in my throat, she was stirring. I tilted my head curious. I wondered if maybe she'd heard me. I held very still to see if she noticed my presence; any normal human would. Our aura was constant and predatory—which is why most humans fled from our company—it was much like feeling someone's eyes boring into the back of your head, except it was a constant feeling of fear instead. _

_I tried once again, to reach down with my mind and hear hers. I groaned inwardly when all I got was her father's. "Edward."_

_I froze instantaneously. I shouldn't have come here, I thought to myself. I should have just left her and that Mike Newton alone. An antagonizing voice spoke in the back of my mind who sounded too much like the Retriever-like-boy, Ah, yes that way one day she and Newton can have a nice little family of five, who all run that wretched sporting goods store. Anger flared up at the voice, I wanted to tear my brain out cell by cell to rid myself of him. An involuntary hiss escaped my lips. _

_Why did it matter to me anyway? Why did the stupid dance and that stupid girl matter to me anyway? I got angrier by the second. "Edward." She murmured again. _

_The words hit me differently than the first time…it was indescribable. _

_It was pang so strong I couldn't put words to it sliced through me; the emotion was so powerful I wasn't sure I was myself anymore. I looked down at my pale hands; they felt different—my entire being felt different. I looked back at her, her brunette hair becoming a mess as she tossed and turned in her bed. There was an odd swelling feeling where my motionless heart rested. _

_I could no longer stay away…_

_Had it really been that long ago?_ I thought as I looked down at the woman beautiful woman in my arms. Her eyes were closed, hiding her golden orbs from view, though I knew for a fact she wasn't asleep. Her eyes fluttered open probably feeling my intense stare on her.

She grinned sheepishly, but it hit me as hard as it had the first time. "What?"

"Just wanted to know what you were thinking." I murmured smiling widely.

"Don't you always?"

"I never get tired of hearing it." I said softly, my eyes eager as she put her hands on my face. For a moment, she used her fingers to draw circles over the contours of my eyes and nose, before stopping at my cheeks.

'_I love you'_ the words echoed with clarity. It was brilliant.

"As I love you." I whispered, thoroughly pleased. I propped myself up on my arm, staring down at her still in awe—to feel so complete. Her hands never abated even with my swift movement because she was like me now. I didn't think it would be so easy to get used to; my Isabella without her blushes, without her fragile, beating heart. Sometimes I missed them terribly, but it was never for more than a moment. Not when I was staring at her like this.

I touched her face, no longer afraid of breaking her, in light feathery touches. My moonless sky had finally found a sun to revolve around; found its center. There was a long comfortable silence.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment, her eyes meeting mine curiously through dark lashes.

"What is today?" Bella asked. Her voice even more spectacular than it was before, like a melody they played in my head.

"Our anniversary."

"No it isn't…" She shook her head. She deliberated, "that's not for another four months."

I laughed. "That's not what I meant."

Her forehead creased with confusion, and she propped herself up on her arm mimicking my earlier movements.

"What do you mean then, Mr. Cullen?" She prodded gently.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen…" I began, and then trailed off. "You don't know? Ah, well I suppose your human memories are fuzzy…it was the first time we went to the meadow. The first time I told you I loved you, and you love—"

My words were muffled by her mouth on mine, still more unpredictable than a storm. I loved it.

I opened my eyes to see Edward's porcelain face looking down at mine; his lovely honey eyes peering at me through dark, thick lashes. He had an odd expression on his face as he watched me intently, a crooked smile playing on his lips. "What?"

"I just wanted to know what you were thinking." He said simply, his smile never faltering.

I smiled warmly. "Don't you always?"

"I never get tired of hearing it." He said softly, yet seriously; his eyes overwhelmingly eager. I couldn't resist such a face—how perfect it was—even now when I was so much more like him. Nothing and no one not even myself, compared to his beauty. I let my hands trace over him for a moment before finally reaching his cheeks. I closed my eyes again, concentrating on three words. I felt the invisible bubble as I forced it out of my head and into his.

Another wild smile flashed against his lips. "As I love you," He whispered. Quickly, propping himself up. If I had still been human it would have taken me off guard, but I was pleased that, that could finally stop. I felt up to par, like I could keep up now. Even after so long, I remembered human weakness. I remember how it felt, and how empowered I felt now.

He caressed my face with his fingertips, and they were warm to the touch.

There was silence, but then he spoke.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked. I thought hard, curious about what he was speaking of. Nothing important was coming up as I recalled. Hmmm…I thought. Or I tried to think, but his face was so distracting. I stared up at him inquisitively.

"What is today?" I asked giving up.

"Our anniversary," He said as though I were missing something very important. I thought about this for a moment, but I calculated the days.

"No it's not...That's not for another four months."

He laughed loudly again, exuberantly. "That's not what I meant."

I raised my eyebrows, confused. What was he talking about? I searched through all my memories, including the human ones despite their extreme murkiness.

"What do you mean then, Mr. Cullen?" I prompted lightly.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen…" He started. Then seeming to forget what he was about to say, he gazed down at me and asked. "You don't know?" He paused momentarily, and then continued after a moment.

"Ah, well I suppose your human memories are fuzzy…it was the first time we went to the meadow. The first time I told you I loved you, and you love—"

I was in complete and total awe at the words that escaped him. How he'd remembered such a seemingly insignificant detail. I couldn't resist my desire to kiss him. My mouth had found his before I had fully decided to. He was kissing me back fiercely.

I pulled away, hesitantly, not really wanting to leave. I watched him intently, as he did me, not with the same caution as he had in my human life, but in admiration.

"So then what're you planning on doing today?"

"Come." He said, taking my hand.

We left our little cottage, and made our way over to my vampire parent's house. Just a tiny bit smug that I got to have my Edward forever, and no one else did.

We went inside to find Renesmee and Rosalie at the grand piano. Rose smiled as my daughter flung herself at me—my three year old who looked ten—I held her close to me. "Happy Anniversary, Mommy."

She then scrambled out of my hands and into Edwards, he held her the same way I did. Close. Smiling at me very widely and that told me there was some mysterious Edward-thing planned. "Okay are you ready?" He asked her.

She nodded with a peculiar look on her face. She ran back to the piano, at Roses side. Renesemee began to play her fingers running over the keys with a fluid grace. I recognized the melody immediately as my lullaby. A surge of emotion zapped through me. Rosalie was beaming as she watched her niece play.

"She learned it this morning," she called over the music. No wonder she was so proud.

When she finished my mouth hung agape. My little nudger. I knelt down to her level as she came scrambling back to where I stood. "Did you like it?" She asked eagerly. Her big brown eyes filled with excitement and anticipation.

"I didn't like it…" I said quietly, and her smile fell. I quickly amended, "I loved it."

Her smile returned, bright as the summer's day. I could see some of Edward's dimples shining through as she smiled. I looked at Rosalie, "You taught this to her this morning?"

"Yes, she's a natural." She said with reverence. I liked this new-found relationship between me and my sister, and I never fully appreciated it until now.

"Happy Anniversary," Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Happy Anniversary!" Renesmee chimed in, particularly happy that she impressed me. Never in a million, zillion years would I have ever imagined my life to be so blessed. For my eternity to be spent with all of those that I loved; I soon saw others of my family start to fill in: Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett who came up behind Rosalie. This was my eternity.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, this was my first Twilight fic. :) It's a small drabble so it was easy. Please Read & Review. **


End file.
